Naruto: Jinton
by dragonblaze1260
Summary: sorry not good at summaries. strong/smart Naruto. pairings unsure but am open to suggestions. NO YAOI, also no NaruSaku or NaruHina. rating might be changed


Chapter 1: The Bloodline Awakens

**Hey this is my first fic, so expect some mistakes for a while. Please review only with constructive criticism and good points about the fic, and this was made with the help of Sojouku Senkou. Also, the first chapter will be no more than 2000 words and do not expect the next few chapters to be very long but I will do my best.**

"Person talking"

'_Person thinking'_

"**Demon/summon talking"**

'_**Demon/summon thinking'**_

(a/n...) authors note

xxxXXXxxx-time jump

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters other than my OC's and the jutsu I make up.

-Story/chapter start-

* * *

It was a dark night in Konoha. In the main part of the village, cheers and shouts of joy and happiness could be heard. But, in a dark alley-way, there was a faint sound of crying, coming from a boy with sun-kissed hair. _'why do all the villagers hate me?' _he thought, this was his tenth birthday, and it was exactly the same as all the others, meaning he was being chased around by drunken villagers and shinobi who decided to beat him within an inch of his life before they got caught by some ANBU or the Hokage.

"Where's that demon brat got to?" "He got away again!" the boy heard the angry shouts from the villagers, but, there were other voices as well. He was struggling to hear them but he managed to make out most of the conversation. "...how did the Forth defeat the Kyuubi?" "I heard that he sealed it inside himself and that demon brat just before he died," _'is that why they all hate me? But I was told the Kyuubi was killed,' _he then listened to the villagers conversation just before it ended. "... no it was sealed, I'm sure of it." The blond boy was deep in thought for a while and finally came up with a way to talk to the Kyuubi.

The boy entered his mindscape, and he'd expected a lot of things, but not a sewer. After what felt like hours of searching, he felt a powerful presence and decided to head towards it. He then entered a massive chamber with what looked like a prison at the other end, he then saw to huge, red, silted eyes snap open. **"So you've finally come to see me, kit." **"Who are you? …Hey, don't call me kit, my names Naruto!" **"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I'm the Kyuubi no Kitsune. But why have you come here? I didn't expect you for at least another couple of years." **Naruto thought for a minute, and then spoke up, "I want to know why you attacked the village." The Kyuubi had to think about that. **"That is not something I wish to speak about at the moment, but maybe when I know I can trust you a bit more I'll tell you, ok?" **Naruto then replied, "Ok, but I'll hold you to that." **"Don't worry; demons are bound by our word." ** Kyuubi said with a smile. **"Oh, and another thing. Since you're able to come here, I think your chakra has developed enough for you to access your bloodline," **"WHAT, I HAVE A BLOODLINE!" Naruto shouted. Kyuubi then had an idea, **"Yeah. It's the Jinton kekkei genkai, but I will only unlock it for you if you change the scenery in here." **"How do I do that?" **"You just think of somewhere and it will appear." ** "Ok, I'll do it, but do you have a different form that you could change into and something else I can call you because you just look and sound to evil."

"***sigh* be warned, if you do anything to anger me while I am in my human form, I will kick the living shit out of you."** "OK." With that said, the Kyuubi started to change and shrink until there was a woman with long red hair, a double D bust, and standing about 5, 9". When she saw Naruto's face, she got a sly smile, saying "oh, like what you see Naru-kun." Her only reply was Naruto stuttering while pointing at her chest with a blush before passing out.

When she looked at herself, she got a small blush as well realising that she was naked. She walked to the edge of the cage, hearing Naruto muttering something about a beautiful red-haired angel, giving her a bigger blush. She then shouted Naruto, waking him up. Naruto still had a blush, but asked, "why are you naked, who are you, and where's the Kyuubi?" she replied, "First, if you want me to have some clothes on, then you will have to imagine them for me, and the next two questions I will answer as on, so, I am the Kyuubi, but my real name is Benihime." Naruto was about to ask how she could be the Kyuubi, but then noticed that she had fox like ears and nine tails swaying behind her, then promptly fainted. She sighed before bringing him into the cage with some of her tails, waking him up in the process.

When he saw what was happening, he started to stroke and pet her tails, making her purr. At this, he gets a huge smile, the he remembers, _'oh, I've got to change the scenery' _just then, Naruto and Benihime appear in a bedroom with a king-size bed. Forgetting that she had Naruto wrapped in her tails, Benihime ran downstairs and outside, suddenly appearing in a beautiful forest. Turning around, she saw a mansion the size of the Hokage Mountain. She then remembered about Naruto. Bringing him up to her, his eyes widened as she gave him a huge kiss on the lips as a thank you before he passed out for a third time with Benihime blushing slightly.

After talking with Benihime about what his bloodline could do, Naruto woke up to find himself staring at a blinding white roof. _'Aww, crap. I'm in the hospital again.' _ "Hello there Naruto, how are you feeling?" when Naruto looked to where the voice was coming from, he saw the Sandaime Hokage standing at the bottom of his hospital bed. "I'm fine Jiji, well more like I've had a ton of bricks fall on my head, but other than that I'm fine." Naruto said with a sigh. "Do you know how you ended up in my office with all those wounds yesterday?" "Err, I think that might have been my new Kekkei Genkai" Naruto said with a small smile. "YOUR WHAT?!" "Hehehe, err, I have a bloodline called Jinton, but before you interrupt me, I want you to know that it lets me use Futon and Raiton jutsu a lot easier as well." "Oh, ok Naruto, but is there anything else I can do for you?" "Oh yeah, can you enrol me into the academy, please?" "Ok then, but you can't goof off or be late." The Hokage said with a stern voice"

-Chapter end-

* * *

**Ok then that's the first chapter done. Please review and no flames, and if you like the story so far, then give me some ideas for the next chapter please. See you next time.**

**Dragonblaze1260, out.**


End file.
